


A dead man's jelly bean

by mightyfinestride27



Category: Twitch - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinestride27/pseuds/mightyfinestride27
Summary: Sometimes you meet someone you don't know whether to squeeze to death or protect from the entire world, so he doesn't get so much as a paper cut. Sykkuno made Corpse feel like that. As it turns out, Sykkuno had much the same thoughts about Corpse. Together they would protect each other from all things.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 231





	1. A mere flesh wound

Corpse sighed lightly as he placed his headphones on the desk in front of him. He had just finished playing Among us for a couple of hours. And as fun as they are to create, they drained him a lot emotionally. It took effort to be social and anxiety crept in from time to time, with trembling hands and a racing pulse. 

He had gotten a lot better at least. The first time he played with Sean and his friends for example, he had been connected 30 seconds before he had first spoken. He couldn't get his lips to cooperate with him, so he just sat there listening to them talk. Sean was such a good friend, hyping him up.

Thank god everyone was so supportive and lovely, he hadn't expected such a positive response to be honest. Him! Friends! Unthinkable even a few months ago. It made him feel very glad and thankful. 

Today in particular had been a lot of fun. He had managed to murder a lot of people and get away with it, Rae kept on getting herself killed by acting too suspiciously and sykkuno was his usual adorable self. 

He was sooo cute. He's such a bad liar, it's almost ridiculous. How does he survive in the real world is a mystery. It makes something in Corpse switch on to a caveman must protect squishy mode. 

Sean had filled him in on his other friends before the first game together. Sean had described Sykkuno as the most lovely, nice, shy person he had ever met and Corpse was enclined to agree.

From the first shy 'hi corpse', that mellow voice just radiated good energy. Just hearing it that day brought his anxiety down to record lows and made what could have been a very awkward tense game of Among us, a million times better. 

It was amazing how fast corpse had gotten comfortable talking to Sykkuno in the few times they had played together. Something just clicked. Like a shared wordless understanding of each other. Corpse hoped this feeling wasn't just one sided, because sykkuno was fast becoming an actual friend not a gaming friend. 

Corpse wondered if he and Sykkuno could message outside of the game. And gaming in general. 

So sue him, he was really cute. He wants to talk to him more.


	2. An itty bitty scratch

At the same time Corpse was having his thoughts, Sykkuno was having thoughts of his own. 

He had just finished playing with all his friends and it had been a very very good session. He was glad, it seemed like everyone had a lot of fun and new friends were made. It's all he ever wanted.

In his opinion, the point was not to win but to have as much fun as possible. Especially in a game like among us. He was even more glad that his relatively new friend, Mr corpse, seemed to be in the same mind as him. Corpse was a very good player, one of the best imposters sykkuno had the pleasure of playing with, but he also understood that there is no point in playing if you don't have fun with it.

Sykkuno really liked that about the other man. In the short time they had known each other sykkuno liked to think they were quite good friends. At least he thought so. He wasn't sure on corpse's side. 

Sykkuno stood up and did a big long yawn inducing stretch. If he had been any taller he would have reached the ceiling. 

His phone buzzed on the desk. It was a text from corpse Corpse. 

MR CORPSE: Today was a really fun. 

Sykkuno: Yeah it was...are you playing tommorrow as well? 

Mr corpse: No, got a hospital visit tommorrow. So will be MIA the whole day. 

Sykkuno: Ohhh. Is everything okay?? Sykkuno had a stab of sharp worry in the pit of his stomach. He knew just how many health issues the other man had.

It took a few moments before Corpse replied. 

Corpse: No No. Nothing bad, just a check up for my health issues. Only problem is I bet I'll be in there hours waiting. Only so many reddit threads you can read before you're bored of it

Sykkuno: oh that's a relief. Got me worried for a second there. Well I'll be steaming in the evening soo...if you did want someone to talk too...you could always message me. Or call me.

Again another pause. Sykkuno did wonder what Corpse was thinking. 

Corpse: That would be nice actually. I've never actually had someone to talk to when I've gone to these appointments, so yeah...that would be nice. You know you're the first person to ever offer that. Thank you. 

Sykkuno felt a burst of pleasure through him, as well as a pang of worry. Corpse really had no one in his personal life to come with him as moral support? What if his anxiety got really bad? Would he have to drive home by himself? Or maybe he lived close to the doctor and could walk. But that's still just as bad. 

Sykkuno: oh well that is their lost for missing out on great conversation with you!! Not that you have to, if you don't feel like talking to anyone I understand, but if you feel like it I'm available :-).

Corpse: Thanks ^_^ I really appreciate it. Well it's pretty late now so I bet you'll be heading to bed soon. 

Sykkuno: wow look at the time. I didn't realise how late it was! Yeah it's bed time for me. What about you? 

Sykkuno asked this with a hint of hesitation. He knew how fudged up corpse's sleep was, especially at the moment.

Corpse:... Ah well, I've got a some work to finish up and then I might put my head down for a bit. We'll see.

Sykkuno wasn't sure how to respond to that. He never wanted to say the wrong thing and make someone else uncomfortable, especially Corpse. So he went simple.

Sykkuno: well whenever you go to bed I hope you have sweet dreams! 

Corpse: awww you too. Goodnight, talk to you later.

Sykkuno: goodnight X

Sykkuno hesitated on the sent for what seemed an eternity but was in reality about 10 seconds. A X between friends is alright right? Not to much, he hoped. He deleted it and then retyped it. Message sent. Too late now.

Another seemingly long pause.

Corpse: Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patience with this chapter, a lot is happening in the UK at the mo and work on top of that has been a bit manic. Plus happy christmas! And new year! Hope you had a lovely time!


	3. A bleeding wound

The instant Corpse opened his eyes, he knew today wasn't going to be a good day. He had fallen asleep 2 hours ago and only then because he felt sykkuno would have wanted him to get some sleep. Now he thought he might as well not have bothered. His whole left arm was numb and throbbing like the worse case of pins and needles ever, a headache was pulsing behind both his eyes and he felt anxiety rising like a lump in his throat. 

He glanced at the clock he kept next to his bed. 9.30. Okay. That left him almost four hours to get himself together enough to go. 

Could he just cancel? No, he had been waiting for this appointment for a while. This particular doctor had more experience with fibromyalgia cases than anyone this side of the US. The doctors appointments were like fairydust to get ahold of. Only reason he could get one in the first place is his regular doctor was friends with this doctor. 

Corpse let of a big sigh as he glared down at his body. Work why don't you?! 

He could do this right? Right?!

A few hours later....

He couldn't do this.

He sat in his car outside the doctors office. A mask on his face and a pair of thick sunglasses with his eyepatch underneath covering the right one. He was, true to brand, in an all black outfit with his chains and rings on. It may sound strange but it was like his armour at this point, and always made him feel more safe in times like these. 

He was at least half an hour early, anxiety plus fear of being late prompted him to race to his car almost an hour before the appointment time, only to realise just how early, and went back inside for another 25 minutes. The doctor was only 5-10 minutes away. Bit of an overkill. Now he just had to sit there and wait.

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, the ring on his fingers making a clinking sound as he did. The bag of acid in his stomach, which didn't want to stay there at the best of time, was threatening to rise. He could almost taste in at the back of his tongue. He needed one thing to distract him. 

He turned on the stereo and linked his phone up to it. Music had always helped in the past at least a little. He turned the volume up and let it wash over him. 

Shit, that wasn't helping. If anything, the bass was vibrating through him and making him feel more sick and anxious.

He quickly turned it off. 

He felt his chest become tighter and feeling of dread rise. Oh no. This isn't good.

His phone buzzed from its place on the passenger seat. It was sykkuno. 

Sykkuno: hi, good morning, well, afternoon now I guess haha. How are you? Did the doctors go okay? Only just woken up. 

Corpse felt something in his chest loosen. It was like a spring had untightened. It still amazed him this one man could have such an effect on him. He felt touched that Sykkuno's first thought after waking up was him of all people. 

He thought for a minute what to write. Words could sometimes be so hard. 

Corpse: hi good afternoon ^_^. Glad you slept well. Any sweet dreams of me? ;) Haven't seen the doctor yet, in the car now waiting for the appointment. Got about 20 minutes to kill. 

Sykkuno: ah well did you want to talk while you wait? It's fine if you don't, just say the word and I'll leave you be. 

Corpse: no, no, no! Please let's talk for a bit, I could do with a distraction to be honest and you are the best kind. 

Sykkuno: awww that cute, I'm sure you say that to all your friends. Sure let's talk. What did you want to talk about?

Corpse sighed in exasperation. Didn't he see he was special? Knowing Sykkuno, definitely not!

He tried to typing a message out, but his hands were shaking pretty badly.

Corpse: ....would it be okay if I called instead. Finger aren't cooperating at all. 

Sykkuno: Sure. One sec.

Corpse's phone rang. His fingers fumbled for the accept button, almost dropping it in the process. He managed to hit it.

'He-hello'.

'Hi Corpse', Sykkuno muttered still half asleep. His usually smooth sounding voice was a little rough sounding and to Corpse's ear pretty sexy. 

'How did you sleep?', Corpse said, still a little dumbfounded on how Sykkuno sounded. 

' Ah fine fine,' he yawned,'to be honest I'm not out of bed yet.' 

Oh god, Corpse thought. Come on brain out of the gutter. 

'What about you?' Sykkuno said yawning and clearing his throat. There was a rustle, like sheets being moved. 

Corpse clearing his throat but not his mind, 'Oh I did okay, got a couple of hours,' being at least truthfully. Luckily for him, Sykkuno seemed to think he was downplaying things.

'Oh good. Good,' he said brightly sounding a bit clearer now, obviously more awake. 

' So tell me about what you've been working on...' 

Conversation carried on smoothly between them as it usually did. Minutes and minutes went by and even corpse was surprised when Sykkuno asked. 

'Ah when did you say your appointment was?'. 

He was surprised to look down and see it was a couple of minutes before his appointment. He almost groaned in dismay, and he might have because Sykkuno asked if he was okay. 

He could have chuckled if he wasn't gripped by nerves again. Oh sweet sweet boy. He would never be okay. If only you could come in with me, with your sweet voice in my ear I would be fine, he thought.

'I'll be okay. Better get going before I'm late,' he said mustering up a decent I'm okay voice. 

'Okay,' Sykkuno said hesitantly, not quite believing him,' sent me a message when you finish if you want. I'll be available okay?'

'Okay talk to you later. Bye.'

'Bye bye. Good luck.' oh luck. Baby boy if only. He's gonna need more than luck. 

At least Sykkuno will be at the other end.


	4. A numbness

Sykkuno sighed. The call with Corpse just ended. In all honesty Sykkuno was worried about him. He said he was okay and fine but Sykkuno's gut feeling was telling him it was a big fat lie. 

If only Sykkuno could have gone with him. He knew these doctors appointments of Corpse's were routine at this point, and that he's survived years and years of them on his own but it didn't mean it was any less nerve-wracking for the man and like any good friend, he wanted to support him in any way. It really was horrible how much Corpse suffered with his illness's. Can't the man catch a break!!

A text from Rae popped up on his phone.

Rae: heyyyyy!! To do wanna play in 20??🤩🤩👻💚

Sykkuno: Yeah I'm going to stream just let me get set up. Brb

Rae: kkk

'Well streaming a bit earlier than expected,' he thought, not mad. He had planned to tidy up a bit before streaming as his kitchen was getting pretty messy. His favourite cup has mould in it. He did debate just leaving it to see how tall it would get. Maybe a world record. 

'Ah well. To work I guess,' he thought out loud with a faint smile.

2 hours later....

'Oh Jesus!' Sykkuno exclaimed, as Leslie killed his character, he didn't even see her, real ninja like. 

'That was a surprise, where did she even come from?,' he said to chat. 

He chatted to chat for a bit, thanking subs, watching his murderer ninja her way through the map as a ghost.

A dead body had just been reported when his phone buzzed on the table. It was a message from Corpse. 

Corpse: Can you call me?

'Oh no,' he thought,'he must not be doing very well.'

He told chat he got a call and muted chat, left his streaming room and immediately called Corpse. It was accepted right away.

'Hi everything okay?'

....no response.

'Corpse are you there?' 

Still no response.

'Corpse?'

'Hi.' corpse finally responded, and even that one word sounded very hoarse and painful.

'Oh Corpse your voice! Why did you want me to call you? It sounds like it hurts to talk. We could have just texted.'

'...wanted to hear your voice...' he rasped. 

Sykkuno felt his face redden at that.

'Okay just tell me if it gets too much alright?' he said, not wanting it keep corpse if it was a hassle.

'I will,' corpse replied

'Did your appointment go okay? Dumb question I guess haha,' Sykkuno said, regretting the question. Obviously it didn't go okay, otherwise his voice wouldn't be like that.

'Alright...put camera down my throat...sgotten a lot worse than the last time...could completely lose my voice... Damaged them a lot...talked about surgery.'

'Oh Corpse I'm sorry.' 

Corpse continued.

'I didn't know what to do,' he croaked, anxiety in his voice, ' I need this surgery obviously but my health insurance won't cover it and I'm already in debt from my other issues. I can't afford to pay for it!'

Corpse became more and more panicked and Sykkuno could hear his breathing getting quicker and quicker. This was a full blown panic attack. 

'Corpse! Corpse! I want to be focus on my voice alright? We're going to take some deep breaths together. Hum if you understand okay? 

In between pants, Sykkuno heard a breathy hum.

'Okay breathe in and hold in for 3 seconds and then breathe out okay? I'm going to do it with you.'

Deep breath in. Pause. Deep breath out. Corpse and Sykkuno did this for a minute or so, until Corpse's breath slowed down.

'...thanks, sorry you had to see that' Corpse said hesitantly, sounded a hint shameful.

'That's okay. No worries Corpse, nothing to be ashamed of. To be honest, I use to get them all the time, thankfully not so much anymore.'

'Really?!' corpse exclaimed surprised.

'Yeah well I suffer from anxiety, had it really badly, especially while I was still at school. I still have attacks occasionally.'

'I would never have known.'

'It's not something I really talk about. You are really one of the few people who know about it.'

'Awww,' Corpse said a lot happier,' did we level up in friendship,' he giggled.

Sykkuno laughed, 'I guess we did.'

They lulled into silence.

Eventually Sykkuno asked, 'Do you feel any better now?'

'Yeah,' he said quietly.

'Are you still at the doctor's office?'

'Nah, I'm in my car outside.'

'Eh, I'll let you go then. I bet you'll wanna get home now. You must be exhausted.'

Corpse groaned,' But I wanna talk with you more.'

Sykkuno felt a smile tug his lips up.

' You can always call me when you get home. I'll be free....wait...oh jesus, I'm still streaming! They must be going crazy!'

Corpse burst out in crazed laughter, slightly maniacally

'Oh jesus! Oh jesus! I better go Corpse! Talk to you later.'

Corpse giggled goodbye before hanging up.

Sykkuno smiled down at his phone before turning in dread to wards his streaming room.

Oh jesus Rae was going to kill him.


End file.
